Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!
Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! is one of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. It's main themes are rainbow and colors. Story Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Episodes Years ago Queen Colorless tried to stole all colors from all worlds and control them but Cure Rainbow sealed her and others from Colorless Kingdom away with powers of Rainbow Crystal and for years there was peace, until one day when someone broke the seal and Queen Colorless started to attack world to steal their colors and control them again. Hikari Hoshiko, princess of Stardust Kingdom, one of kingdoms that Queen Colorless and her servants attacked, wanted to protect her kingdom and suddenly fairy Kiiro appeared in front of her and gave her powers to become Cure Gold. But she wasn't strong enough to protect her kingdom and was told by her mother that she should go to Earth and protect it and return to Stardust Kingdom when she'll get stronger. Hoshiko appeared in Niji Town where she met Hanako Akari and Kato Akemi who became Pretty Cure too. Together girls have to protect worlds from Colorless Kingdom. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure Hanako Akari - Akari is energetic 14 years old Niji Middle School student. She is friendly and great at sports and is along with Akemi in her schools basketball team. She loves food and really enjoy eating. Her parents own restaurant and she often helps them. She isn't really good at studying. She is Akemi's childhood friend and they are often competiting against each other. Her alter ego is Cure Garnet and her theme color is red. She has powers of love. Kato Akemi - Akemi is 14 yeats old Niji Middle School student. She is Akari's childhood friend and like her great at sprots and part of basketball team, but she is a bit better at studying. She is often competiting against Akari but she cares for her very much and sometimes find out that she think of her same as of her two younger sisters. Her alter ego is Cure Amber and her theme color is orange. She has powers of fire. Hikari Hoshiko - Hoshiko is 14 years old girl and is princess of Stardust Kingdom. She is also transfer student at Niji Middle School. She is quiet and shy and likes drawing and writing stories. She want to return her kingdom to normal and is taking her mission as pretty cure seriously and want to become stronger. She often miss her parents and is worried about her kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Topaz and her theme color is yellow. She has powers of light. Midori Ito - Ito is 14 years old Niji Middle School student. She is great at sports and is also top of the class in all subjets but even though many people admire her she doesn't have friends. She became pretty cure before series started. Later it's revealed, that her grandmother was Cure Rainbow and that her father is one of Stardust Kingdom guardians and fell in love with her mother when he came on Earth. At the time when Colorless Kingdom attacked Stardust Kigndom her parents and older sister were also fighting but disapeared and Ito doesn't know what happend to them. Now she lives alone with her younger sister and her grandmother is very sick at the hospital. At begining she didn't want to join the team but she changed her mind later. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald and her theme color is green. She has powers of nature and earth. Mizuno Aoi '- Aoi is 14 years old Private Rose Academy student. She is one of top students there and is student council vice president. She is very calm and is good at stopping arguments. She is very intelligent and have great memory. She likes swimming. She became pretty cure before series started. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire and her theme color is blue. She has powers of water. 'Kurosawa Indigo - Indigo is 14 years old Niji Middle School student. She used to be student at Private Rose Academy and was one of top students here, but didn't like snob perosnallity of most people there and got in fight many times so she transffered to Niji Middle School. She is in diffrent class as Akari, Akemi, Hoshiko and Ito. She is top of her class and great at sports but isn't in any club because she usually end up helping all of them. At her previous school she was often arguing with Violet and Aoi was one of rare people she got along with. Her alter ego is Cure Sky and her theme color is indigo. She has powers of wind and air. Takahashi Violet '- Violet is 14 years old Private Rose Academy student. Since she was young she always got what she wanted and is a bit spoiled and at begining she only thought about herself. She didn't want to become pretty cure at begining because she didn't understand why should she fight but later she realised that she want to protect her family and decided to become pretty cure anyway. Later she started to get along with others from her team but she was still often arguing with Indigo. Her alter ego is Cure Amethyst and her theme color is violet. She has powers of happiness. Fairies 'Aka '- Aka is Akari's fairy partner. 'Orenji '- Orenji is Akemi's fairy partner. 'Kiiro '- Kirro is Hoshiko's fairy partner. 'Gurin - Gurin is Ito's fairy partner. AoAo - Ao is Aoi's fairy partner. Aiindigo - Aiindigo is Indigo's fairy partner. Murasakiiro - Murasakiiro is Violet's fairy partner. Shiro '- Shiro is mysterious fairy that appear later in series. 'Niji '- Niji is Cure Rainbow's partner. Now she is always with Atsuko and wish that she'll get better. Stardust Kingdom 'Queen Starlight - Queen Starlight is queen of Stardust Kingdom and Hoshiko's mother. King Flame - King Flame is king of Stardust Kingdom and Hoshiko's father. Colorless Kingdom Queen Colorless - Queen Colorless is queen of Colorless Kingdom. Grey '- One of strongest members of Colorless Kingdom. He seem to be very close to Queen Colorless. His biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Emerald. 'Darkness - First villain that appear. His biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Topaz. Lady - Second villain that appear. Her biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Amethyst. Shadow - Third villain that appear. Her biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Sky. Ice - Fourth villain that appear. His biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Amber. Go - Fifth villain that appear. His biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Sapphire. Nothing - Sixth villain that appear and also one of strongest Colorless Kingdom members. His biggest Pretty Cure rival is Cure Garnet. Colorno - Monsters of the series. Others Hanako Maria - Akari's mother. Hanako Hiro '- Akari's father. 'Hanako Itsuki '- Akari's younger brother. 'Kato Sakura - Akemi's mother. Kato Ryuu - Akemi's father. Kato Rin - Akemi's younger sister and Natsuki's sister twin. Kato Natsuki - Akemi's younger sister and Rin's sister twin. Midori Atsuko - Ito's grandmother. She was legendary pretty cure Cure Rainbow that sealed Colorless Kingdom away with help of Rainbow Crystal powers, but after that she couldn't transform anymore and Rainbow Crystal disappeared. Now she is very sick and is in hospital. Midori Kaoru - Ito's mother and Atsuko's daughter. She disappeared before series started. Midori Jun '- Ito's father. He disappeared before series started. 'Midori Kaname '- Ito's older sister. She disappeared before series started. 'Midori Rinne - Ito's younger sister. She is very precious to Ito and she'll do anything to protect her. Mizuno Harune '- Aoi's mother. 'Mizuno Alex '- Aoi's father. 'Mizuno Arisa '- Aoi's older sister. 'Mizuno Jenna '- Aoi's younger sister. 'Kurosawa Makoto '- Indigo's father. 'Kurosawa Alice '- Indigo's mother. 'Kurosawa Mamoru '- Indigo's older brother. 'Takahashi Ann '- Violet's mother. 'Takahashi Rei '- Violet's father. [[Arisugawa Karin|'Arisugawa Karin]]' '- Captain of Basketball team. Locations Niji Town - Town where girls live. Stardust Kingdom '- Hoshiko's home. 'Rainbow Island '- Place from which fairies came. 'Niji Middle School - School Akemi, Akari, Hoshiko, Ito and Indigo attend. Private Rose Academy - School Aoi and Violet attend. It's school for rich and there are many people who think that are better than others, that was the reason Indigo transferet to Niji Middle School. Items Rainbow Bracelets - Fairies can change to bracelet form to be together with their cure partner but not seen in fairy form by other people. There are seven diffrent rainbow bracelets: : Red Rainbow Bracelet - Aka's bracelet form, Akari's Rainbow Bracelet. : Orange Rainbow Bracelet - Orenji's bracelet form, Akemi's Rainbow Bracelet. : Yellow Rainbow Bracelet - Kiiro's bracelet form, Hoshiko's Rainbow Bracelet. : Green Rainbow Bracelet '- Gurin's bracelet form, Ito's Rainbow Bracelet. : 'Blue Rainbow Bracelet '- Ao's bracelet form, Aoi's Rainbow Bracelet. : 'Indigo Rainbow Bracelet - Aiindigo's bracelet form, Indigo's Rainbow Bracelet. : Violet Rainbow Bracelet '- Murasakiiro's bracelet form, Violet's Rainbow Bracelet. 'Stardust Brooch - Transformation item. Transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Heart Color Open! Rainbow Crystal '- Rainbow Crystal is mysterious crystal that Cure Rainbow used when she sealed Colorless Kingdom away. After that it disappeared. At the end it's reveald that it was separated in eight parts. 'Red Crystal - Red Crystal, also known as Crystal of love, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Garnet later in series. At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. Orange Crystal - Orange Crystal, also known as Crystal of fire, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Topaz later in series. At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. Yellow Crystal '- Yellow Crystal, also known as Crystal of light, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Gold later in series. At end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. 'Green Crystal - Green Crystal, also known as Crystal of nature, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Emerald later in series. At the end it's revelaed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. Blue Crystal '- Blue Crystal, also known as Crystal of water, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Sapphire later in series, At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. 'Indigo Crystal - Indigo Crystal, also known as Crystal of wind, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Sky later in series. At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. Violet Crystal - Violet Crystal, also known as Crystal of happiness, is mysterious crystal that give new powers to Cure Amethyst later in series. At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. 'White Crystal '- White Crystal, also known as Crystal of hope, is mysterious crystal that appear later. It gives new powers to all cures. At the end it's revealed that it's one of eight parts of Rainbow Crystal. Movies All seven cures have movie debut in all stars movie Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku. Trivia *This is first season in which fairies doesn't look like animals. Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow